


Rainy Nights

by colorfulpenguins



Series: The Internet is Here...With Love [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: Phil and Rebekah play out in the rain, and Rebekah gets a little surprise.





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was summer and the girls were in London visiting Dan, Phil and PJ. One night toward the end of their stay it started raining. Rebekah smiled and ran through the flat to find Phil. 

When she found him she smiled as she as she spoke “can we go outside?” 

Phil looked up and gave her a confused look as he answered her “but it’s raining.” 

Rebekah’s smile got bigger “exactly.” 

“I don’t know lamb. You really want to get soaking wet?” 

“Yes. I love the rain. My mom and I used to walk around in the rain.” 

“On purpose?” 

“Yes on purpose. Please?” Rebekah gave Phil her classic puppy dog pout and Phil was a goner. 

Phil sighed as he started to get up off his bed “fine you win this round.” 

Rebekah smiled “YES!!!” She ran through the flat as to get the door faster. Phil laughed to himself at his silly childish girlfriend as he put on a jumper and slowly and calmly followed his girlfriend through the flat and out the door.

When Phil finally got outside his girlfriend was running around singing. Phil laughed as he yelled out to her “what are you singing lamb?” 

“Singing in the rain. It’s a musical and one of the songs is called Singing in the Rain. I sing it every time it rains, because you have to.” 

“Oh I see. Any other songs that you sing while it rains?” 

“Well sometimes I go for It’s Raining Men.” 

“I think I’ve heard that song before.” 

“Come on play in the rain with me.” Rebekah dragged Phil around by his arm as she started running down the street. Phil laughed at his girlfriend as she finally let go of his arm and started spinning in circles. As Phil stared at Rebekah dancing around in the rain like a child he realized how much he actually loved her. 

Rebekah stopped spinning to look back at Phil and spoke when she saw he was watching her “what?” 

“You’re just really adorable you know that right?” 

Rebekah laughed “I think everyone knows you’re the adorable one.” 

Phil started to move toward her as he playfully continued “nope. You are.” Rebekah laughed and she noticed Phil walking toward her. 

“If you want something from me you’re just going to have to catch me first.” Then Rebekah started running down the street back toward Dan and Phil’s flat. Phil laughed and ran after his girlfriend knowing that he was taller, so he could inevitably catch her. 

Soon Rebekah felt a pair of arms around her waist and she knew she was caught. Phil turned her around in his arms “gotcha!” 

Rebekah smiled as she replied “yeah. What are you going to do now?” 

“This.” Phil started to lean down and slowly brought his lips to Rebekah’s. Rebekah wrapped her arms around Phil’s neck as she kissed him back. They pulled away in a need for air both their faces red from the running, and the kiss. 

Rebekah smiled up at Phil “you think this could go in the book as the best first kiss on the planet?” 

Phil looked at her shocked “wait. You’ve never kissed anyone before?” 

“No. It’s okay feel free to judge me.” 

“I mean wow. How? You are the sweetest girl to ever exist on the planet.” 

Rebekah smiled up at him “you really think so?” 

“Yeah, and I’ll prove it by kissing you again.” Rebekah smiled as she let Phil kiss her again. 

They walked back into the apartment soaking wet. Phil noticed two towels by the door and he looked at Rebekah. 

“What? I like to think ahead. If you weren’t going to join me I was going to go by myself. Here.” She threw Phil a towel and started to dry off with the other one. 

When they were no longer dripping they moved through the rest of the apartment to put on dry clothes when Phil turned to Rebekah “what about clothes? You just going to wear those all day?” 

“Well I was hoping I could get you to cave into letting me wear your clothes.” 

Phil laughed as he spoke “yeah. Wait here.” Phil went into his room and came out with some sweatpants and a jumper. He put them in Rebekah’s hands “here. Go change in the bathroom.” 

Rebekah smiled “thank you.” She stood on her tippy toes to give Phil a quick peck on the cheek and went to go change. Phil laughed as he went to change too. 

Later that evening the guys were upstairs playing a game and the girls were in the lounge watching a movie. Rebekah suddenly remembering that she hadn’t said anything to Annie or Heather yet spoke in a casual manner “so. I got my first kiss today.” 

At first the girls didn’t really react, but then they realized what Rebekah said and turned to her and at the same time said “WHAT?!!!” 

Rebekah laughed as she responded “yeah. Phil kissed me when we were outside. Turns out kissing in the rain is fun.” 

Heather and Annie both looked at her and said “continue. You have to tell us all the details.” Rebekah laughed as the movie was forgotten and they moved on to talk about Rebekah’s kiss in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any ideas on how to improve this.


End file.
